


Snowstorm Dancing

by CourtingInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Snowed In, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingInsanity/pseuds/CourtingInsanity
Summary: Hermione's been crushing on co-worker Viktor Krum for months, and on Christmas Eve they're snowed in at the office together. A drabble for Fairest of the Rare's Secret Santa fest 2019!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Snowstorm Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrumPuffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/gifts).



> Written for KrumPuffer! Merry Christmas!
> 
> Beta love goes to the wonderful Frumpologist xx

“Are you ready for Christmas, Hermione?” 

Viktor Krum had no problem pronouncing her name correctly any longer, and the sound of it rolling off his tongue sent shivers racing down Hermione’s spine. She cleared her throat as he fell into step beside her. “Yes, I am.” 

He chuckled knowingly as they made their way down the hallway in silence. When they got to the front door of the small cottage, Hermione came to a stop and allowed Viktor to reach across her for the handle. 

“It is stuck,” he said, his eyebrows knitting together. 

“Stuck?” Hermione repeated, feeling slightly dazed from being in such close proximity to her very good looking coworker. 

Viktor pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door, but to no avail. “Ve are snowed in.” He turned to smile at her sheepishly. 

_ No.  _

She could not be stuck there with Viktor for an undetermined amount of time. Working together was difficult enough… She had to deal with the way his hair—longer than it had been when they were at school—fell in his eyes, smell his rich cologne, listen to the way he said  _ Hermione _ , and— 

“The vards are stopping me from melting the snow from the inside,” Viktor said, pulling Hermione back into an anxiety-inducing reality. 

Hermione groaned. When they’d established the Wizarding Humanitarian Organisation, they had the cottage heavily warded to ensure their safety. No magic of any kind could penetrate the walls, doors, or windows… apparently they worked so well that they were unable to cast magic from inside the building. 

“What do we do?”

Viktor paused for half a beat. “It is Christmas Eve,” he said. He held out a hand and Hermione looked at it dumbly. “Come on, Hermione. Dance vith me?” 

It had been a long time since she had dated Viktor Krum, and while they had been continuous pen pals since the end of the Triwizard Tournament all the way up until the day they became colleagues, Hermione’s romantic feelings towards the Bulgarian wizard were relatively new. She didn’t want to make things awkward at work by letting him know that she was crushing on him. 

He stared at her expectantly, and not wanting to clue him into her internal struggle, Hermione took Viktor’s hand and allowed him to pull her against his chest. 

Viktor swayed them on the spot, one of his strong arms firmly wrapped around Hermione’s waist, pressing her against him, and the other cradling her hand in his against his chest. His head rested comfortably beside hers, and Hermione couldn’t help melting into the moment, as if they really were just another in-love couple at Christmas time, enjoying a private moment beside a roaring fire during a snowstorm. 

Viktor turned them slowly, using the sounds of the storm in lieu of proper music. A howling noise echoed around them as the blustering weather attempted to force its way through the cracks in the bricks and mortar, and reality suddenly crashed into Hermione with the force of a well-placed  _ Stupify. _

Hermione jerked backwards, but Viktor’s grip was strong. “Hermione,” he said seriously. 

“I-I just need a minute,” she stammered, tripping over her own feet. “I haven’t let Harry know that I’ll be late—”

“Hermione, please…” Viktor loosened his grip long enough so that he could take both of Hermione’s hands in his. His dark eyes searched hers and Hermione could see something in them… trepidation, maybe? “I need to say something.” 

“What?” Hermione stopped struggling. 

“It’s Christmas,” he said, and Hermione bit down on the impatience which bubbled up at his statement of the obvious. “I vont to be honest vith you… because it is important to be honest at Christmas, and if this goes unfavourably for me, I don’t have to see you for two veeks…” He chuckled nervously and Hermione forgot how to breathe. 

“Just say it,” she whispered, not daring to hope, but unable to stop herself from wishing that— 

“I like you,” he said softly. “I like you a lot more than a friend… a lot more than when ve vere children. It’s been torture, vorking vith you this year, vonting to kiss you ven ve meet for lunch breaks…” 

Hermione couldn’t help the blush as it spread up her neck at his straightforward and unapologetic statement. She swallowed thickly before responding. “I like you, too.” 

A wide grin spread across Viktor’s face and he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her against him again. “May I kiss you now?” 

Hermione returned his grin and nodded, placing her hands on his biceps as Viktor lowered his face to hers. His lips were smooth and warm as they moved slowly over hers, and Hermione decided that this may be the best Christmas she had ever had in her life. 


End file.
